Zarbon
|manga debut = "Planet Namek, Cold and Dark" |anime debut = "Brood of Evil" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku |Race = Zarbon's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=December 20th, Age 762 Age 790 |Occupation = Frieza's Aide''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 Guard of FriezaDaizenshuu 7, 1996 Frieza Force Commanderas stated in the Bardock TV Special through communicator transmissions Frieza Force Senior OfficerDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Frieza Force Reconnaissance LeaderDragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' |Allegiance = Frieza Force |Counterparts = Zarbon: Xeno (alternate world counterpart) }} is a member of the Frieza Force. He is a cunning warrior that serves alongside Dodoria as one of Frieza's top two highest ranking Generals and right-hand men. Appearance Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome. He has long green braided hair and his tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard due to his background and his good looks. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter. Personality Like Dodoria, he is intelligent as he advises Frieza to think in advance and eliminate the Saiyan race in order to avoid future repercussions. His resourcefulness and cunning is witnessed on numerous occasions as he directly advises Frieza on matters dealing with the conquering, pillaging, or overall domination of the inter-planetary world trade system. Aside from his role as Frieza's adviser, Zarbon dislikes his own transformation due to its unusual appearance which he views as 'ugly', showing himself to be vain and only transforms as a self-defense mechanism. When he does transform, his battle power increases immensely. After transforming, he referred to his original form as "the beauty side" and introduced the new form as "the beast", a reference to the fairy tale . He, like Frieza's other henchmen, sometimes underestimates his opponents. It is shown many times that Zarbon is very terrified of Frieza, much like many of Frieza’s henchmen. Biography Background Before King Cold's retirement, Zarbon served under King Cold as a member of the Cold Force along with Dodoria and the Ginyu Force. After King Cold retired and handed control over to his son Frieza, the Cold Force was renamed the Frieza Force and Zarbon eventually began serving Frieza alongside Dodoria. At some point, he witnessed Frieza's second transformation, making him one of the few people to have ever witnessed any of Frieza's transformations beyond his first one. When King Vegeta rebelled against Frieza and demanded an audience, Zarbon reported the situation to Frieza. Although Frieza briefly paused and had Zarbon repeat himself, Frieza then responded, after a sarcastic reference to his own hearing, by stating that he let the Saiyans in. Zarbon then witnessed Frieza effortlessly kill King Vegeta in battle, alongside the latter's Saiyan Elites shortly afterward. When Frieza suggested "torching" Planet Vegeta, Zarbon then asked him if it was truly necessary to undergo such an action due to King Vegeta being dead, with Frieza reminding him that the other Saiyans are most likely going to follow King Vegeta's example if they didn't, especially if they learn about his death, causing Zarbon to concede that Frieza knew best. Some time afterwards, when Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa returned from destroying Planet Shikk, Zarbon, when asked by Frieza, estimated it would personally taken him only a day to depopulate the planet while mocking the Saiyans for their taking three days to do so without congratulating them. As the Saiyans were leaving, Zarbon then made an insulting reference to Vegeta's Saiyan heritage and capabilities, which infuriated the Saiyan prince enough that he barely restrained himself from turning around and attacked him in turn. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Zarbon accompanies Frieza and Dodoria to Namek in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Frieza's one desired wish is to gain immortality in order to maintain his dominance in the universe. Zarbon assists him by collecting most of the Dragon Balls alongside Dodoria by mercilessly slaughtering Namekians in order to squeeze information out of them. Unfortunately for Frieza, Vegeta shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to gain control of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta had openly betrayed Frieza and went to Earth alongside Nappa although Frieza never gave him that order. Later, after traveling to Namek, Vegeta decides to proceed with his deliberate betrayal and gain control of the Dragon Balls for himself. Vegeta takes the first opportunity he gets to eliminate both Cui, and then Dodoria, who was temporarily separated from his crew after pursuing Gohan and Krillin. At this point, Zarbon becomes the only remaining elite henchman of Frieza. He and Appule are sent to search the remaining Namekian Villages for the last two Dragon Balls. Zarbon tells Appule they need to split up to find the villages, and to notify him if he finds one, so that he won’t get killed by the stronger Namekians. They agree to return to the ship in three hours and split up. Zarbon soon comes face to face with Vegeta instead. Vegeta says that he's been wanting to fight Zarbon since he killed Dodoria, but Zarbon can't believe that he's become that strong. Vegeta says he’ll make him believe. Zarbon asks Vegeta why he’d betray Frieza, and so he explains that he always hated Frieza and how he wants eternal life for himself. If he had eternal life, Vegeta would be free of Frieza's control and his chances of defeating him would increase. Zarbon tells him eternal life wouldn’t be enough to win against Freeza, but Vegeta replies that it's a shame Zarbon doesn’t have a scouter, because his power has gone up to new heights. Zarbon tells Vegeta that he has conviction, but he knows Frieza has far transcended him. Vegeta says that talking is over and that he has become what Frieza fears most: A powerful Saiyan. Zarbon says that Frieza was scared that the Saiyans would unite to overthrow him, but he doesn't consider just one to be a threat. The two begin to fight, however, Vegeta has the upper hand, deflecting Zarbon's Elegant Blaster, and dodging all his attacks. Vegeta eventually slams Zarbon down into the Namek soil. After Zarbon has been shaken, he informs Vegeta that he can transform, but avoids it when possible because the form he assumes is ugly in appearance, which Zarbon despises. He then surprises Vegeta and undergoes his quick demonic reptilian transformation. The tables turn as Zarbon easily dominates Vegeta with a series of brutal poundings, multiple headbutts and roundhouses. After toying with Vegeta for a while, seriously pounding the Saiyan, Zarbon finishes the fight with an aerial piledriver, sending Vegeta head first into the ground and washed into the murky waters of Namek. Assuming Vegeta had been killed in the crash, Zarbon reports back to Frieza in order to relay the message of his victory. When he enters his master's quarters, Frieza asks Zarbon if he’s found a village. Zarbon says no, though he has defeated Vegeta. Frieza is relieved and asks if Vegeta is dead, but Zarbon says he didn’t confirm the corpse, but the odds are slim considering the severity of his injuries. Frieza asks why he didn’t confirm Vegeta's death, and Zarbon explains that he was underwater. Frieza figures that Zarbon neglected to confirm it because he didn't want to get his hair wet and that Vegeta could have found a Dragon Ball and hidden it. Zarbon says it was inexcusable and he’ll confirm it immediately. In the anime, Orlen arrives at the ship and says he’s found a village, but it’s already been destroyed and its Dragon Ball taken. Zarbon figures it must’ve been Vegeta and he did hide a Dragon Ball. Orlen lets it slip that he killed a survivor without first asking where Vegeta may have hidden the Dragon Ball, angering Frieza, who then kills Orlen without a second thought, zapping him with Eye Lasers as Zarbon watched in fear. Frieza tells Zarbon to bring Vegeta back to the ship, and he’d better hope he’s still alive or he'll follow Orlen's example. He also orders Appule to contact Planet Frieza and have the Ginyu Force come to Namek in five days with replacement Scouters. Zarbon freaks out and asks why he wants the Ginyu Force's help, and Frieza says he has a strange premonition. A strange feeling that a strong Saiyan exists somewhere in the universe and is destined to become his enemy. Frieza is unsure whether or not if it's Vegeta. Zarbon says if it’s not Vegeta, then it must be either the Saiyan from Earth or his half-breed son, though they’re considerably weaker than Vegeta. Frieza asks Zarbon if he doubts his premonition, who hastily says no, and tells him to hurry and bring Vegeta before he loses his patience, and Zarbon quickly flies off. Relieved, Zarbon returns to the area of the battle, locates Vegeta's battered body, and takes him to the rejuvenation chamber in Frieza's ship in order for Appule to heal him in the rejuvenation chamber for further questioning. Appule say that Vegeta's condition is critical and he may not survive, but Zarbon tells him to do whatever it takes to revive him. Zarbon reports to Frieza that he captured Vegeta and that he is being healed for further interrogation. Upon healing, Vegeta blasts out of the tank and the explosion kills Appule. Zarbon and Frieza, having heard the noise, run to the treatment room, however Vegeta blasts a hole in the ship's wall as a distraction and hides. Concluding that he has fled, Frieza sends Zarbon outside the ship to find him. With his captors distracted, Vegeta excitedly races to Frieza's room where his five Dragon Balls lie unguarded. Zarbon searches the area near Frieza's Spaceship for Vegeta, but Frieza is impatient. He blames Zarbon for the Vegeta's escape and threatens to kill him if he is unable to locate the Saiyan. Realizing that he cannot carry all five Dragon Balls, Vegeta alerts Zarbon and Frieza to his location, then unleashes a blast in the hallway to obscure their vision. Vegeta then blasts a hole in a window and tosses all five balls outside before escaping just in time. Zarbon and Frieza are irate, and Zarbon again begins searching outside the ship to no avail. Zarbon desperately asks Frieza if Vegeta is still on the ship, but Frieza angrily blames Zarbon and says its his responsibility to find Vegeta. As Vegeta flees unnoticed, swimming in a nearby body of water, a furious Frieza says that he will search the ship's interior and orders Zarbon to search the surrounding area, promising to kill him if he does not capture Vegeta within an hour. Zarbon hurries out in fear, and searches for Vegeta, in order to avoid facing the serious consequences. Despite having no Scouter, Zarbon luckily spots Krillin, who is carrying the One-Star Dragon Ball, and Vegeta, who is chasing after him. He follows the pair to a cave that Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma had been using as a hideout, and soon, he challenges Vegeta once again. Bulma is instantly attracted to Zarbon's appearance, although Krillin recognizes that the warrior is allied with Frieza. With Krillin and Bulma's lives at stake, Zarbon and Vegeta face off once more. Zarbon begins to warm up against Vegeta while not transforming, although he remembers Frieza's impending threat, and soon transforms to make sure he does not pass the limited time given to him to bring Vegeta back to Frieza's ship. He attacks Vegeta, who dodges his first few attacks before flying into the air and tossing sand into Zarbon's eyes. While Zarbon is temporarily blinded, Vegeta delivers a powerful punch to his back and slams him into the water from above. Vegeta follows up with a series of ki blasts. Krillin suggests to Bulma that they flee while Vegeta is distracted, but Bulma is afraid that Vegeta will attack them if they do. Krillin grabs her and begins to flee regardless, but Vegeta does indeed notice them and blocks their path with several blasts. While Vegeta is distracted, Zarbon emerges from the water and flies towards him, leading to the two of them returning to the ground. Zarbon angrily claims that Vegeta will pay for what he has done, but Vegeta is undaunted. Vegeta informs Zarbon that Saiyan strength increases after every battle and after near death experiences, so Vegeta's Power Level has increased substantially because of the beating he had taken. Zarbon, however, is still adamant that he will defeat Vegeta, and the two begin to fight again. After a furious but quick volley of blows, Vegeta rams his fist into Zarbon's chest, breaking his armor and drawing blood. Zarbon, in a state of extreme fear, says that he was only following orders and begs for his life, and even offers Vegeta an alliance against his master (this was however just a lie to get a chance at mercy, as he still respected Frieza, made clear in the Japanese version, where he used the honorific "-sama" at Frieza's name). He implies that if they formed an alliance together they could defeat Frieza, but Vegeta finishes him off with a blast clean through his stomach, cracking his backbone, and sending Zarbon to a watery grave in the Namekian sea, to Bulma's shock. ''Dragon Ball Super'' During the climax of the Vegeta Saga, Zarbon appears in a flashback in the "Special Edition 2" bonus chapter where he and Dodoria are preparing a group of combatant soldiers for the invasion of Namek and later partakes in the assault of Moori's village eventually being confronted by Warrior-type Namekians, one of which blasts Cranberry, who was one of the combatants soldiers, sending the soldier flying toward the displeased Zarbon that ultimately led Zarbon to kill him by kicking him into a nearby lake. Golden Frieza Saga Zarbon and Dodoria make brief cameo appearances along with the Ginyu Force when Sorbet describes that the army suffered a great loss when Frieza and his elites were defeated on Namek. Zarbon is seen along with Dodoria in reference to Frieza's forces being vanquished in the past and his silhouette is visible in the image along with Frieza, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force. He is mentioned again by Sorbet in reference to Tagoma's power being comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria. After Tagoma suggests that they do not strike back at the Saiyans, Frieza declares that neither of his elites showcased such cowardice and blasts Tagoma for the insulting comparison. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Zarbon escapes from hell alongside Dodoria and they wreak havoc with all the other villains. He is presumably defeated again and sent back when the Dragon Team come to face all the previously defeated foes. Film appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' In Age 737, within Frieza's Spaceship, Frieza is being briefed by his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, in regards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and conquering. Recent news reveals that the Saiyans' strength constantly grows after each battle. Zarbon informs Frieza that a group of low-class Saiyans had taken over Kanassa in just a few days. Dodoria states that the job to take Kanassa had not been done for several months, and that not even Frieza's elite squadrons could take Kanassa so easily. This is the first time Frieza is literally amazed at the growing power of the Saiyans. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria contemplate the fate of the Saiyans due to the growing power of the species, and decide to take action in order to avoid further repercussions, as the Saiyans might pose a great threat to them in the future. Zarbon advises Frieza to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a greater problem. Dodoria and his elite fighters are ordered to eradicate Bardock, the second strongest Saiyan alive at the time, and his teammates (Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha). Dodoria is successful in killing the team, but carelessly left Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful Mouth Energy Wave at him. When it became apparent that Bardock was going to decimate his entire army single-handedly, Zarbon was then ordered by Frieza to prepare his chair for liftoff. Zarbon expresses confusion as to why Frieza would want to leave the ship, before Frieza intimidates him into doing so when asking irritably if he is questioning his orders. Later, Frieza mercilessly destroys the Saiyan planet, along with Bardock in the midst. Zarbon and Dodoria are the only characters to bear witness when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. They stare at the destruction of the planet without any sympathy. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Zarbon makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Similar to his brief appearance in the Super 17 Saga, Zarbon escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Frieza gives the order to attack. However, he was presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when Gohan comes to stop Frieza's onslaught. ''Broly'' Zarbon and Dodoria appear on Planet Vegeta as members of the Cold Force lead by King Cold who meets with King Vegeta to inform the Saiyans of his plans to retire and hand over leadership to his son Frieza with the Cold Force being renamed the Frieza Force marking the beginning of Frieza's tyrannical rule over the Saiyans who's planet had previously been annexed and its people enslaved by King Cold and the Cold Force. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' Zarbon briefly appears in chapter 6 of Dragon Ball SD, in his normal form and monster form, but it is actually Oolong disguised as him. ''Online'' Zarbon also appears during the fifth Time Machine Quest in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. He is brainwashed by Towa through a special beam and turned into a giant just before his fight with Vegeta. After being defeated by the Time Patrol, Zarbon transforms into his monster form, but the change tampers with Towa's magic and he shrinks in size. Towa then leaves Zarbon, considering him a failure, and Zarbon is defeated by the Time Patrol. Dragon Ball Fusions Zarbon can be encountered along with Dodoria as a powerful enemy in Area 2F of the Timespace Rift near where Frieza's Spaceship was originally found before it was abandoned by Frieza and the Ginyu Force and taken over by Tekka's Team. After learning how to recruit new teammates and completing Sub-Event: "A Villain's Pride", Tekka's Team can recruit Zarbon by KOing Zarbon with a Zenkai Attack. After joining Tekka's Team, Zarbon will appear in the team's Spaceship. Interestingly, Zarbon will recognize the Team's Spaceship as being similar to Frieza's though dismisses the thought that it could actually be Frieza's Spaceship. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Ruckus on Planet Namek Saga In an altered history of Age 762, Zarbon accompanies Dodoria when he chases after Krillin, Gohan, and Dende on Namek. As a result, Krillin's Solar Flare attack on Dodoria fails as Zarbon who avoids being blinded blocks their escape path. Fortunately the Time Patrol sends the 2nd Future Warrior to assist Krillin and the others in escaping. Zarbon orders Dodoria to chase after Gohan and Dende when Krillin decides to stay behind with the Warrior and buy Gohan and Dende time to escape. With Krillin and the Warrior left behind to deal with Zarbon, Elder Kai tells the Warrior to keep Zarbon busy and make a break for it once Krillin manages to escape. Eventually Krillin manages to escape during the fighting and rejoins Gohan and Dende in hiding while the Warrior escapes to find Dodoria, who was attacked by Vegeta allowing Gohan and Dende to escape like in the original history. After Dodoria's defeat, the Warrior returns to Age 852 and Zarbon is killed by Vegeta like in the original history. ;Frieza's Siege Zarbon invades Conton City along with the rest of the Frieza Force. What-if scenarios ''Episode of Bardock'' Zarbon makes a brief appearance in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, during Bardock's failed last stand against Frieza. It is interesting to note that unlike in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Zarbon and Dodoria are actually alongside Frieza when he blows up Planet Vegeta (in the special, they stay inside the ship). ''Supersonic Warriors 2'' In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler's story mode includes a side-story where he comes to Earth as Metal Cooler (nucleus) with the Big Gete Star and, after defeating Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta in West City, uses the Dragon Balls to revive the Ginyu Force alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. In the scenario Zarbon is very sarcastic and insults the Ginyu Force by saying they have no subtlety after they try to persuade Cooler and Zarbon to join to their battle pose, or mocking Dodoria that all he knows to say is that "we have a problem" whenever an enemy appears. He alerts Cooler that even without scouters, they can tell that Perfect Cell is too strong for them. At the end of the story, the Ginyu Force persuades Cooler and Zarbon to join them in their Fighting Pose after Cooler promised them to do so if they help him to defeat Perfect Cell. ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' Within Zarbon's main story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, entitled Beautiful Treachery, he tries to find the Dragon Balls for his own desire of obtaining eternal beauty. Zarbon creates a lucrative scenario where he calls upon the Ginyu Force, along with Cooler and his squadron, and instigates a clash between Frieza and Cooler. However, after using Krillin, Dende, and Gohan to aid him in acquiring his wish, Zarbon finds that eternal beauty was not the most logical wish when dealing with an angered Frieza. Just as Goku arrives to help Zarbon battle Frieza, the fight is interrupted and Frieza sets off to battle his enraged brother Cooler. Zarbon and Goku try to escape the planet as the clash between the two tyrants obliterates it. Krillin succeeds in using the Dragon Balls to teleport Goku off the planet safely, while Zarbon is tragically left to die along with Namek, which in turn, is destroyed when the titanic battle between Cooler and Frieza erupts. Power ;Manga and Anime Zarbon's power level in his base form is said to be lower than Vegeta's 24,000. When fighting Vegeta in his base form he is able to hold his own but is overall outclassed. When Zarbon takes on his Monster form he quickly defeats Vegeta, showing that his power level in that state is well above 24,000. After Vegeta's power level increases to 30,000 from the Saiyan Power, Zarbon appears to still have an advantage to the Saiyan power-wise when in his Monster Form, however he was defeated due to coming at Vegeta with his guard down, allowing the Prince to take advantage, blinding him with sand and then overwhelming and killing him. ;Statements by author and guidebooks Zarbon's Power Level is around 23,000 in his first form, as stated in Daizenshuu 7.Daizenshuu 7 (pg. 69), 1996 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that he has a power level of 17,000 in base form. ;Video games Zarbon's power level is stated as being 23,000 in the video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter and 27,599 when he escapes Hell during the Super 17 Saga. His Monster Form's power level is 55,000 in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and 30,000 in Legend of the Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, Zarbon's power level is 20,400 in his base form and 34,000 in his transformed state. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Elegant Blaster' - An energy wave. In ''Xenoverse 2, Zarbon uses rapid movement before firing the technique. **'DUAL Elegant Blaster' - A two person team attack which appears as Zarbon's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. *'Possibility Cannon' - An energy wave. *'Ruthless Blow' – A strong kick to the neck attack used to kill one of the elder Namekians in Moori's village, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Named in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, where it is also alternatively named Devastation. *'Shooting Star Arrow' – The technique used to kill an old Namekian in Moori's village. *'Super Beautiful Arrow' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. **'Consecutive Energy Blast' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Zarbon as a Super Skill in his 1st Skillset in Xenoverse 2. **'Energy Wave Combo' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Zarbon as a Super Skill in his 2nd Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Dance' – Zarbon pummels his opponent without giving them an opening to counter. *'Hyper Elegant Magnum' – Zarbon kicks the opponent up in the air, and then punches them and kicks them down again. Used in Budokai. *'Extra Graceful Cannon' – A High Speed Rush used in Budokai. It is a combination of spinwheel roundhouse kicks. *'Purple Circle' – An aerial backflip kick Zarbon performed at Vegeta's face. Named in the ''Butōden'' series. *'Super Footslide' – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. *'Cosmic Energy Flash' – Three consecutive ki blast fired with the Elegant Blaster pose. Used in the Butōden series. *'Pinkeye Breaker' – Zarbon's version of the Eye Lasers. Only used in the Butōden series. *'Star Hail' – A Full Power Energy Ball fired from one hand. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butōden series. *'Destructive Sphere' – The English name given to the Crusher Ball technique used by Zarbon in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Vanity Spread Shot' – Zarbon launches an energy sphere to the ground, and it divides into three smaller energy spheres which scatter in three different directions. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butōden series. *'Meteor Change Charge' – Zarbon's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22, during which he changes into his Monster Form to attack the opponent. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Zarbon's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. *'Full Power' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Blind Meteor' – A combo move exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Frieza summons Zarbon and Dodoria, then Dodoria fires a beam and Zarbon fires the Elegant Blaster with Frieza finishing the opponent off. *'Hunting Claw' – A grapple throw used by Zarbon in his monster form. Named in Zenkai Battle. *'Monster Break' – A rush attack used against Vegeta. Named Monster Break in the Raging Blast series and Monster's Impact in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Monster Crush' – A piledriver-move that is Zarbon's ultimate technique in his transformed state. *'Monster's Impact' – The headbutt combo he used against Vegeta. Also called Wild Pressure. *'False Courage' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Elegant Crash' - Zarbon's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Audacious Laugh' - Slows the opponents movement with an intimidating laugh. One of Zarbon's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Counter' - One of Zarbon's Evasive Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Telekinesis' - Zarbon is shown to possess this ability in Xenoverse 2. **'Death Psycho Bomb' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. **'Death Meteor' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it Medals in Partner Customization. *'Death Slicer' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Villainous Mode' - Zarbon obtains the second stage power up in Parallel Quest: "Power Berserkers" in Xenoverse 2. He utilizes the first stage in the main story as well. *'Bloody Sauce' - A dark energy sphere Super Skill used by demons and those under the influence of Dark Magic. Used by Dark Zarbon in Xenoverse 2. Transformation Monster Form Zarbon has the distinct ability to transform into a reptilian beast. Incorporating brute strength and ferocity, his second form is the opposite in appearance to his first form, becoming grotesque and brutal. Upon transforming, his size increases as well as his muscular build and his skin becomes covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile. Thus, he only does this when extremely necessary since he dislikes disfiguring his image in such a grotesque manner. When paired with Dodoria in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Zarbon states that this is his true form, though Daizenshuu 7 states that his elegant form is his normal state. Zarbon's transformation is called in Dragon Ball Z,Japanese title of episode Zarbon's Surprise Monster Form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, while in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series it is called Post-Transformation. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z for Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Gekishin Freeza, after Zarbon's defeat, his base form character model re-appears as a recurring foe named . In Super Saiya Densetsu, Zarbon gets two color edits in his monster form that appear as recurring foes: the blond ( called "Red" or "Fepha" in English versions) and the blue haired (called "G.BLY" in the English version). Voice Actors *Japanese: Shō Hayami (DBZ), Hiroaki Miura (DB Kai & Episode of Bardock) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson **Funimation dub: Christopher Sabat (DBZ and Xenoverse), J. Michael Tatum (DBZ Kai and video games from Raging Blast 2 onwards until Battle of Z) **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Mercado *Catalan dub: Aleix Estadella *German dub: Oliver Feld *Italian dub: Claudio Moneta *French dub: Patrick Borg (most media), Marc Lesser (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Affonso Amajones, Thiago Zambrano (DBZ Kai) **Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Tamil dub: Shekar *Greek dub: Maria Plakidi (DBZ), Maria Zisi (Bardock - The Father of Goku) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Zarbon vs. Namekians *Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) vs. Vegeta *Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) vs. Vegeta Trivia *He is an elegant warrior who serves alongside Dodoria as one of Frieza's top two highest ranking Generals and right-hand men. His name comes from the Japanese word for the (ザボン, or 朱欒). *In an issue of Beckett Anime, a Beckett magazine publication, Zarbon was voted as one of the top five greatest henchmen of all anime, and was the only character from Dragon Ball Z on the list. *Zarbon is confirmed to be the strongest of his race. This is mentioned in the Frieza saga, when it is mentioned that when Frieza wiped out an entire species or planet, he kept the strongest warrior from each planet alive. He is also a prince among Frieza's men, which is noted in the battle mode in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, where Zarbon and Vegeta are both entitled as "Prince of Another Planet" on a stage select title. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Zarbon (Post-Transformation)'s biography states that his Monster form has been sealed inside for "eons", suggesting that Zarbon is very old, though it is likely an exaggeration. *In the FUNimation dub, in Vegeta's flashback in which he, Nappa and Raditz conquer Planet Shikk, Zarbon has an Australian accent. *His voice in the games greatly differs from his voice in the English dubs of the anime. The original Funimation dub, first seen in Frieza's flashback to King Vegeta's rebellion against him, has Zarbon's voice sound similar to the Ocean dub. In later versions of the FUNimation dub, his voice was changed so it resembled King Cold's or Caroni's (similar to how later versions made Vegeta's voice deeper than it did in the original Funimation). *Zarbon is the first villain in the entire series who is shown to be able to transform at will. Vegeta needed to use a Power Ball to transform and was an antagonist, but never remained a villain. *In the manga, Zarbon informs Vegeta about Frieza's ability to transform. This was removed from the anime, but Vegeta still tells to Frieza that it is Zarbon who told him about his ability to transform. *Due to the fact that Vegeta still survived and escaped with his last breath from his battle against Goku, Krillin, and Gohan, Zarbon is the first character to actually defeat Vegeta in a battle. Krillin had proceeded to kill Vegeta, but Goku told Krillin not to, thus ending the battle in a draw. However, after Zarbon had transformed, he easily dominated Vegeta, toying with him and coming out completely victorious. As Vegeta's battered and unconscious body was later recovered by Zarbon, this proves that Zarbon was the first character to defeat Vegeta in a battle. *When Zarbon arrived for his second confrontation with Vegeta, Bulma fell in love with him at first sight (though he did not seem to notice) and thought he was a handsome hero that was there to rescue her. **He is the fourth and final villain that Bulma lusts after the first being Oolong transformed into a handsome gentleman, the second is Yamcha when he was still a bandit, and the third was General Blue during the General Blue Saga. ***In Dragon Ball SD, this running gag is lampshaded by having Oolong transform into Zarbon in the Dragon Ball SD version of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 during the Hero Colosseum Saga, Zarbon's attempts to seduce Bulma to acquire more Hero Figures for the Frieza Force which angers her husband Vegeta indicating Vegeta hasn't forgotten Bulma's encounter with and initial reaction to Zarbon on Namek. *A mistake regarding Zarbon's armor was made during the scene where Vegeta kills him. At the beginning of this scene, Zarbon's armor is already battle-damaged and his cape is gone. While they are fighting, however, his armor and cape are completely intact, as the animators used a clip from a previous Vegeta vs. Zarbon scene. This is fixed in Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Zarbon and Dodoria are the first and final villains to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT (episode 64), Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. *In the episode "To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!", there is a strong reference serving as a nod to Zarbon and Dodoria when Vegeta is seen with twigs sticking out of his hair and two fruits on both sides that serve as the pun, a Pomelo (Zarbon) sticking out of one side and a Durian (Dodoria) sticking out of the other. Both Zarbon and Dodoria served as primary antagonists to Vegeta. *According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi has mixed feelings about Zarbon's appearance. If you listen to her commentary about Zarbon in his base form, she will say "It's a face that superficial Bulma would like" (which was true since Bulma did find Zarbon highly attractive), but if you listen to her commentary on Monster Zarbon, she will say "Eek! For that good-looking face to become so dreadful!" *The Potara earrings greatly resemble Zarbon's earrings and the charm on his headpiece. *In the Greek dub, Zarbon is a woman. In the flashbacks though, in episodes 78 and 104, Zarbon is a male. Gallery See also *Zarbon (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Zarbon fr:Zabon pt-br:Zarbon ca:Zarbon es:Zarbon Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Princes Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army